1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a solar cell, and in particular, to a method for manufacturing the solar cell including a dopant layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as it is expected that conventional energy resource such as petroleum and coal will be exhausted, interest in alternative energy replacing the conventional energy resources is gradually increasing. Among them, a solar cell is spotlighted as a new generation cell using a semiconductor device for directly converting solar energy into electric energy.
In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming a dopant layer so that solar energy can be converted into electric energy, and an electrode connected to the dopant layer of an n-type or a p-type is formed to draw the electric energy. In order to improve the dopant layer, a structure where the dopant layer has different dopant concentration is proposed. However, in order to form the dopant layer, a mask is used or doping processes are repeated several times. This results in a process that is complicated and the productivity is low.